


queen.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Corsetry, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster's in the mood for something more feminine tonight.





	queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀ frostmaster, fucking Loki in a dress and referring to him as his queen?

“Aren’t you– aren’t you pretty, huh?” Loki swallows hard, and he shudders as the Grandmaster pushes him back against the wall, his hands on Loki’s hips, playing over the skin through the fabric of the dress. It’s a beautiful dress, that much is true: wonderful, blue silk with ribbing at the hips, a corset so tight that Loki can scarcely  _breathe_  (”And you, uh, you love that, don’tcha?” the Grandmaster had murmured in his ear, his fingers on the lacing and his eyes meeting Loki’s in the mirror), pressing his pectoral muscles up in a parody of breasts. “You’re…  _So_  pretty.”

“Yes, Grandmaster,” Loki whispers, and the Grandmaster’s hand plays over his throat, dancing over the column of pale flesh. The scent of make-up is thick in Loki’s nostrils - the Grandmaster had taken care painting him, enhancing his eyelashes, the cupid’s bow of his lips, setting blush on his cheeks. (”You wouldn’t rather I shapeshift?” “No, no, I want  _you_ , honey, just uh… Just a little more, ha, feminine.”)

“You know what you look like?” the Grandmaster asks, his tone soft and delicate,  _tender_ , as if Loki is his lover, as if they  _are_  lovers, and Loki isn’t merely a pet, a toy, to be tortured at will. 

“No,” Loki mutters. “What do I look like?”

“A  _queen_ ,” the Grandmaster purrs against his lips, and Loki groans as the Grandmaster’s hand slips between his legs, hiking up the skirt, two wet fingers sliding against his quim. “Yeah?” Loki’s face is flushed  _purple_ , and he is breathing shallowly - partly because of his excitement, partly because of the tight boning of the corset holding him in place. 

“Yeah,” he echoes softly, and the Grandmaster smiles at him, smiles at him so softly and sweetly that Loki think she will  _shatter_ , and he drops to his knees in one smooth movement.

Loki, in that moment, is so certain he will die.

                                                                     —

It doesn’t last. It’s a game - just a game - but while it does, while it  _does_ , Loki adores it, and he hates himself for loving his opponent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
